Be my insanity
by Sauruna
Summary: Yes, all is well in the world. As long as she would not be in it.


**Be my insanity**

**Chapter 1: All is well.**

**Disclaimer: **Fate is cruel, I do not own Naruto.

'All is well in the world,' Naruto thought,' all is well.'

The Akatsuki had been defeated with minimal losses at their own side. Every member had been hunted down and disposed of. The Bijuu were sealed away and heavily guarded by shinobi of all the Hidden Villages. All of this had been made possible by the new treaties amongst the kages and trade was yet again flourishing. Although Naruto was still mourning Jiraiya's death, he also felt as if a small part of the old hermit lived on through him. If not by his toads and sage techniques, than by his books which Naruto happily continued to write. And two months ago he had started training and learning under Tsunade to finally fulfil his true dream: become Hokage.

'All is well in the world,' Sasuke thought,' all is well.'

Orochimaru was dead. Kabuto was dead. The members of team Hebi were dead. But most importantly: Itachi was dead. His goal as an avenger was achieved and Sasuke was back in Konoha to rebuild the once proud Uchiha-clan. True, there had been a few complications in returning to the village, but in the end most were happy to have him back. Although this was more for his Sharingan than his wonderful personality. He had been allowed back into the ranks after some weeks of isolation and ANBU-observation in the Uchiha-compound and so team Seven had been restored. Sasuke was still only a genin, but so was Naruto, so he didn't really mind. Perhaps the two of them could take the upcoming Chuunin exam together. The raven really hoped so for, even though he would never admit it, he had missed the blond idiot a lot and saw him as his one and only brother.

'All is well in the world,' Sakura thought,' all is well.'

Sasuke was back in the village and he had even gone as far as to apologize to Sakura. In a very crude and Uchiha-ish manner, but still. Tsunade had also recently told Sakura that she had nothing left to teach her, and some say the girl has even surpassed her in the medical field. Sakura was currently aiding Tsunade in teaching Naruto. Which was a full-time job, for the boy was as tactful and diplomatic as a brick. A very hard brick. Still, they tried and slowly but surely they were getting somewhere. At the moment, team Seven was returning from a C-rank mission: the delivering of some document near the border with Suna. A nice change of pace, according to her.

'All is well in the world,' Kakashi thought,' all is well.'

For once he was not returning to Konoha on a stretcher, which was a feat on itself. Team Seven was reunited and although they could not do too many high-ranked missions, because of the two genins, one of which was a traitor turned good, it was all a lot of fun. The delivering of "the important document" had been more of a glorified postmans job than a real mission, but they had done a bit of sightseeing at the little town. All very nice. And now they were returning without any injuries or mishaps other than the usual quarrel between Naruto and Sasuke. So Kakashi was as usual enraptured in the new book of the Icha-Icha series, courtesy of Naruto, and nothing could disturb him.

Well, almost nothing.

It was Naruto who noticed it first, probably due to the fox residing inside him. He had once again been challenging Sasuke to spar with him, to prove who was strongest. They had been doing that quite a lot and the current scores where: Sasuke 20 wins, Naruto 15 wins, and the boy was pissed of.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Come on, fight me!"

"No."

"You're just scared to lose again, scaredy-cat."

"And who lost the last 3 times?"

"Lucky shots."

"Hn."

"True! Lucky shots, I wasn't fully prepared."

"A shinobi must always be prepared, Naruto." Kakashi shot in. The blond choose to ignore him.

"But I'm in top-condition now. I'll kick your…"

Suddenly, he stopped. The others of team Seven turned to look at the Jinchuuuriki, who just stood there, sniffing the air. They became tense, for judging by the expression on Naruto's face, something was seriously wrong and whatever would happen next, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Naruto wha…"

"Hush!"

Sakura immediately shut up, shocked. They were getting worried now. The boy would never snap at her unless the situation was really dire.

"What is it?" Kakashi whispered, inching closer, "What do you smell?"

Naruto's head turned to the right, his nose scrunched up.

"Blood. A lot of blood. Kyuubi's getting restless." He sniffed again. "Two miles south-southwest."

Sasuke and Kakashi shared a look. If Kyuubi got restless it always ended in a lot of trouble or possibly someone getting seriously hurt. Or both. Something their sensei didn't like at all.

"Naruto, perhaps it's best if you stayed put while we investigated. I can use Pakkun to track the scent, so it's not really necessary you went. It would be safer, since Yamato isn't here to…"

The boy turned to look Kakashi in the eye and smiled. It was more of a grimace actually.

"No need, I'm fine. Let's go"

And with that he jumped into the foliage and the others had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

As they neared, the others began to smell it too:

The stench of blood and rotting corpses…

Naruto was looking grim while he was trying to keep his Bijuu under control, for Kyuubi was howling inside his head with a fierce that matched a raging storm. Luckily this had happened before, so the Jinchuuriki had some experience with cranky and agitated Demon Foxes. This, regrettably, did not stop the impeding headache from forming.

When one particularly blood-curling wail almost made him fall out of the foliage, Naruto decided he had had enough of it.

'Will you stop PMS'ing already? You sound like a lost puppy being tortured to death.'

The ninja was yet again in the sewer-room, facing the fox, who just ignored him in favour of pacing the cage, and snarling. This was unusual, because mostly, when shouting insults, he would at least receive a nasty glare from those angry red eyes. But the Demon just continued to scratch the bars, screaming to be let out. Naruto was baffled, a bit scared too. Never had he seen Kyuubi in such anguish.

Slowly, carefully, he inched closer to the cage. The fox had retreated to the end of the enclose, where he was muttering about 'something weird', 'something not right'. The unnerved Naruto even further and in his anxiety he had not noticed how close he had come. It was only when he was standing not even a feet from the bars, far past the safety line, when he saw his mistake. But it was too late: the enormous claw was already almost upon him and there was nothing he could do to stop, or escape it.

* * *

Sasuke was bracing himself. He knew this smell, this tense atmosphere, this unsettling silence. He had seen it all before, too many times. The chaos, the misery, the carnage. Writhed bodies, one upon the other, mutilated beyond recognition and humanity. Too many memories shared this same scenery, bathing his past in blood, making his vision so red, he couldn't even decipher whether his Sharingan had made his eyes bleed or if his sick mind was just playing tricks again.

Then, something caught his attention. A spike of red, malevolent chakra, twirling around his nakama. And suddenly, Naruto sped up, racing on all four across the branches.

"Sasuke!" yelled their sensei, but the Uchiha had already started the chase.

* * *

Sakura was very worried. What she wouldn't have given for the Byakugan right there, right then. Naruto had just ran off after having obviously gone into fox-mode and her other teammate had sprinted after him. Now she and their sensei were trying to catch up with them, and the only thing they could hear were snarls, breaking branches and the clashing of metal, but the two boys were still hidden behind the leaves.

'Please be alright…'

Then a howl and a cry were heard, followed by the sound of someone hitting the forest floor. A few seconds later, Sakura and Kakashi jumped out of the trees into a clearing, where their teammates were waiting.

The girl immediately ran to them, not heeding her surroundings, thus not noticing that her sensei had stopped moving. She saw Naruto sitting on the ground and checked his eyes, feeling extremely relieved to find them the blue they should be. It was only then that Sakura saw the look of pure horror written on his face. Slowly she turned her head to see what he was staring at.

And screamed.

Apparently the clearing was the home of a little village. Small, cute houses could be seen with flowers at the windows, brightly coloured doors and little gardens where vegetables could be grown.

All of them were burning. As the shinobi walked through the streets, all they saw were burning ruins and slaughtered bodies. None, not even infants, were spared. Soon their feet were covered with blood because of the drenched ground they were walking on.

Though it wasn't until they reached the square that Sakura had to turn around and vomit. In the middle of it stood a girl, screaming, kicking and hitting away on a woman's corpse.

"I hate you! I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again! You're not my mother anymore…"

Every time she hit the body, more blood and gore would splatter on her face.

"I HATE YOU!"

She would continue doing this, even when Kakashi tried to drag her away. Only when they knocked her out with a genjutsu, did the girl calm down.

The members looked around the village again and then at the girl, laying limply in the copy-nin's arms.

Yes, all is well in the world. As long as she would not be in it.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, this must be the longest chapter I have ever written! First my apologies to all my readers: I have had a very tough time and have not been able to update a lot, but now summer is starting and I am going to make it up to you... I promise.

Please review, your support always keeps me going!


End file.
